One Shot Collection of PAUSTIN
by eonsofmemories
Summary: Series of oneshots between our favourite duo Piper and Austin. If you ship them, welcome! PAUSTIN.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So yes, boundless IS on the way, I'm working on it! Truth is, I'm done all the chapters for the first book (12 chapters in total) but I'm just waiting on my beta reader. So hopefully she gets my chapter back to me soon. Anyways, enjoy this candid paustin one shot in the meantime! Inspired by a real life interview I saw today.

* * *

Backdrop: Piper and Austin are doing a behind the scenes interview at the gold carpet for the Gold Awards - They've also been nominated for awards, along with the rest of the IDDI cast. No, they are NOT together. Their current label in this one-shot for their relationship is 'just good friends'.

**Candid Chat with the Paparazzi**

* * *

The camera zooms in on Piper and Austin as they stand beside each other on the gold carpet before the main show. Austin has his phone out in front of him, and it appears that the duo are taking a selfie together with his iPhone.

Minutes Later:

Comfortable moments pass between Piper and Austin as media reporters and other paparazzi stand in front of them with her hefty cameras and mics, all geared up to interview them. They happily comply with their demands as the friendly reporters repeatedly ask them to re-position themselves so they can get a good angle for the video. As the reporters and paparazzi get ready for the video, Piper and Austin exchange small words of conversation, happy smiles on their faces. They end up coming closer to each other to whisper into each others' ears, as the venue is quite loud and rambunctious with various stars on the carpet. Piper lets out a giggle when Austin says something funny in her ear.

"Okay! All set?" The interviewer asks them in a friendly manner.

Piper and Austin both give a thumbs-up.

"Okay. So first of all, you're here on the gold carpet. How long did it take the both of you to get ready?" She asked them, a cordial smile on her face. She was just about the same age, if not younger, from the duo.

Austin: "Well.. uhm, I literally just came from the set - "

Piper: "Yeah, I know there was seriously no time to really doll up and stuff - "

Austin: "Yeah, (looking at Piper) we really had to rush here - "

Piper: "Yeah, and I just came back from a holiday, so it's been really hectic to just drop in here and rush in here, literally."

Austin looks at Piper with a smile. "That's right. I just finished filming on set, and then I hurried here."

The female interviewer nods. "Mhhm. So finally you're here. We heard you guys film for really long hours every day. A lot of hard work, huh."

"Yes, of course." Austin answers. "The whole IDDI cast and crew works long hours every day, we work really hard, and the results are right in front of you," he continues gesturing towards his surroundings at the end.

"Okay Austin. I know this question might seem really repetitive and irritating, but please could you compliment 'Jasmine', if you will?" The interviewer asked her next question.

"Sure!" He immediately perked up, having no more second thoughts about the same. It was never annoying or irritating to compliment the beautiful girl in front of him. In fact, he always waited for someone to ask that. "Of course, there's no irritation about it! I definitely will compliment Ms. Jasmine. And in fact, I'm seeing this lady after 5 long days, so (looking directly into her eyes; they share an eyelock) I'm really happy to see her! And wow, she looks very beautiful tonight." Piper playfully rolls her eyes and erupts in cute laughter as he continues to compliment her dress, "and have a look, (scanning her dress and body frame) she's wearing a golden dress, it's a golden carpet, and she's completely camouflaged, I - " Both Piper and Austin burst out laughing, looking at each other. "Can't even tell Ms. Jasmine is here!" Both of them smile at each other.

Interviewer: "And what about you, Piper? This calls for some compliments for Austin."

Piper: "I only want to say one thing. Mr. Logan Watson over here is quite a very good liar." She erupts in laughter again, knowing Austin's reaction.

Austin: "Oh it wasn't a lie. Whatever I said was true." Austin objected, facing the camera as Piper took a step away in fun.

Interviewer: "Oh, so you don't think Piper looks pretty today?"

"Of course I do!" He replied a little too quickly. Austin turned his attention towards Piper as he faced her directly, "You think I'm kidding? She never takes me seriously." Austin faced the camera again. "_That's _the problem. So no matter what I say to her, she always thinks I'm joking around," he said, looking over at Piper again.

"Whaaaa? That's not true. Pfff." She playfully commented, slight blush on her cheeks.

The interviewer asked some more questions about the show and whatnot, and Paustin continued to give hearty replies and answers.

"Okay before you go, do one action or scene."

Austin replies with a hidden agenda behind his smile and a devilish smirk appears on his face, "You wanna see an action? Here's an action! Okay buh bye!" Piper is taken aback with surprise and lightly screams with a smile as Austin pulls her hand and runs away from the paparazzi with her, his hand wrapped around her wrist as she is pulled to run along behind him.

The paparazzi in return roar in surprise and a 'WHAT JUST HAPPENED' moment. Instantly, they run after them for another shot/picture with them before they leave, but alas it was too late. They were gone, no where to be seen...


	2. Chapter 2: Emotions

**Hello all! Another paustin one-shot! Well... more of a drabble. Enjoy! Future track of Boundless, but i just couldn't wait to share it with yall, so here ya go! **

* * *

**Backdrop: Piper and Austin have been married for four months, but as a compromise. Initially, there was absolutely no love in their relationship - only hatred. However, as time passed, each began to fall in love with the other. For the past couple of weeks, Austin had kept making attempts to profess his love to Piper, but in vain. Something or the other would always come in the way. Things got worse when Piper's childhood friend came to visit her in L.A., causing Austin to get extremely insecure and jealous. At a party, things get heightened to an extreme disarray when the seed of jealousy gets the best of him. In an extremely drunken state, he ends up manhandling Piper and saying things to her that, in a sane state, he could never even imagine saying; giving her utmost pain and grief. **

**The story continues with the night after the dreaded party.**

* * *

_(The following five dialogues are spoken by Austin in flashbacks of Piper's mind)_

_"What kind of games are you playing?"_

_"Sometimes I feel like letting you go!"_

_"Here, I let you go."_

_"Do I have the permission to talk to _your_ Peep?"_

_"Did I disturb you?"_

She shuts her eyes close and leans her head back on the chair. He doubts her. He doubts their relationship. He shouldn't. She doesn't want to reach to the final conclusion but she can't help and think... **he doesn't trust her**.

Piper reads the letter in her hand and wonders if this is the right thing to do. She knows it is. There are no two ways about it. They both need space. She is sure about herself. She needs to sort out what she feels and being away from him is probably the best way of doing that. She walks over to the bed and tucks the letter under his pillow, takes a good look at him and then walks out of the bedroom, the house... and then his life.

**Heartbreak**- this is what it feels like. **Unwanted** - that is what she feels like. **Hurt**- that is what she is experiencing right now. **Shattered**- that is what she looks like.

**oOo**

He wakes up in the wee hours of the night to find her side of the bed empty. His head is throbbing with pain. "_Damn this hangover will be bad!"_ he thinks before drinking a glass of water. He rests the pillows against the headboard to act as a back support and his eyes fall on the letter. He unfolds it and starts reading.

_Austin_

_I am going to my Dad's house in Gardenia (**AN: **__**small town in Tennessee)**__. I think we both need to be away from each other for some time. Please don't come looking for me like you did the last time. I will be gone by the time you wake up. I know you will handle everything at home._

_Look after yourself. Don't do something reckless. You will always be in every prayer I make. _

_Piper_

Austin mercilessly crushes the letter, the fragile piece of paper shredding to pieces as his fingers dig into it. Anger pulsates through his veins as a scream erupts from his throat and he punches the wall in front of him. This isn't how it is supposed to be. No, not at all!

"Does she not love me?" he wonders out loud before collapsing onto the bed as tears make their way down his pale face. Austin North isn't the one to sit and mope about a situation; but tonight, he cries.

**Rejection**- this is what it feels like. **Unloved** - that is what he feels like. **Devastation** - that is what he is experiencing right now. **Broken**- that is what he looks like.


	3. Logan gives Jasmine a surprise )

**Hello! First of all, wow got an overwhelming response on my twitter saying to continue the last one-shot - didn't know you guys liked it so much! As much as I would love to post the next part of that, it _is_ reserved for boundless. So you will see the continuation in due time if you do read that story. If you don't read that story, basically the gist of it is:**

**Austin goes to Gardenia. However, egos clash again, and neither one of the duo is budging. Finally, when a gun shootout occurs in the city, Piper goes missing; police fail to locate her and presume her to be dead. Austin then realizes how important she is to him, and when they manage to find their way to each other, both confess their love to each other. xx HAPPY ENDING.**

* * *

**Me again with another cute little paustin one-shot. Hope you guys like! Not much of a backdrop for this one - just a cute offscreen segment of the duo, just read on!**

**Backdrop: Austin, with the help of Fanlala crew, gives Piper a surprise on set for her birthday. RELATIONSHIP STATUS IN PUBLIC/MEDIA: GREAT FRIENDS.  
**

**AN: The POV of this one-shot is from the camera/cameraman. So it'll be like watching a video segment of them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin is hunched up, speaking in a low whisper, cake and knife in his hands. Four people are standing laterally beside him, two on each side, masks on the four's faces. "Guys, so right now I'm with Piper's childhood friends." He says, constantly looking around him as if they're on some top-secret mission. He then introduces the friends by name. "It's Piper's birthday, so we're gonna surprise her." He puts a finger to his lips playfully, "C'mon let's go."

* * *

Austin sneaks up behind Piper, who is oblivious to anything that's going on. Lightly tapping her shoulder with his right hand (left hand is carefully balancing the cake), he awaits her to turn around. Feeling a familiar tap on her shoulder, she turns around casually.

"Happy Birthday!"

Piper's face immediately lights up as she makes an o-face, utterly shocked in bliss. She puts a hand on her mouth in ecstasy - "Oh my god!" This was one of the sweetest gestures ever.

Austin smiles seeing her cute reaction, and slightly turns to face the four individuals behind them. Camera pans toward the four persons as Austin speaks, "And four of your childhood friends have come to meet you." He teases.

Piper laughs at Austin's antics - still the same old prankster. She takes the mic as one of Fanlala's crew members hands it to her. "Haha they're not childhood friends, they're part of our creatives crew, our AD's.." **(AN: AD = assistant director)**

* * *

**"**So we've brought this cake for Ms. Piper," Piper smiles and looks at him adoringly as he speaks, "and let's just _shove_ this cake into her face," when he says shove, he takes the back of her head and pretends to put her face in the cake head down, "shall we"? Piper squeals and nods like her enthusiastic self, "okay." She says in a cute manner.

"So happy birthday Piper!" Austin says enthusiastically.

* * *

Austin takes a seat on the couch beside Piper as she starts to decorate the cake with candles and such.

Piper: "Who knows how many cakes are gonna come for Logan Watson when _his _birthday comes," she teases him.

Austin objected playfully. "My birthday - unfortunately no one knows what day my birthday is." Piper rolls her eyes as he teases her now, "Ms. Jasmine is such a big star that cakes from afar come especially for her birthday," (gestures with his hand towards the beautiful cake in front of them on the coffee table).

"Just wait and watch, Austin North." She pretends to angrily glare at him, and he playfully rolls his eyes at her and smiles a billion-dollar smile. He was always being so modest; millions of girls swooned over him on Twitter.

* * *

The cameraman slyly captures a shot of Piper leaning close to Austin's ear, then looking at him with adoring eyes as he looks at her with a bright smile.

Piper finally blows out the candles on the cake and cuts the cake with the plastic knife in hand. Picking a piece up with her fingers, she feeds a morsel to Austin happily. Austin in return returns the gesture as he takes the remaining cake piece that he just bit out of and lovingly feeding it into her ;). Piper then goes around and feeds the rest of the IDDI crew **(AN: NOT cast; Liv, Peyton, and Sarah are not present as both Piper and Austin are at a different location, shooting only Logan-Jasmine scene)** with the delicious cake. Cameraman takes video shots of the same.

* * *

Austin has his arm draped around Piper's shoulder, another piece of cake in his hands. Minimal, non-existent space exists between the two as he sits right beside her on the sofa. "I've been tolerating Ms. Jasmine over here for the past 6 months **(AN: they've been filming together on a show for 6 months now)**, so now it's payback time." A devilish, playful smirk appears on his lips as he forcibly puts the huge piece of cake into her mouth. Piper in return squeals in slight objection, the piece hardly able to fit inside her petite mouth as the size of the cake piece was humongous. Austin smiles at how cute she looks, and picks up yet another piece from the cake, chanting 'one more, one more'. Piper immediately objects and squeals, turning her face away from him trying to get away from him as he tries to feed her again. "Ahhh! No no no more!"

"Oh c'mon, just one more," he teases as his arm draped around her shoulder tugs tighter, trying to bring her closer to him so that he can shove the cake piece in her mouth, despite her squeals and playful struggles not to. Piper felt her resolve weakening as he was stronger than her. Austin was just about to put the cake all over her face and a future glimpse of them having a cake fight in the due mere seconds later arose in his mind.

However, his fantasies stopped short when one of the AD's interrupted their moment, "No no! Not on the face, Austin! The makeup will get ruined." They had yet to shoot the whole day's scenes, and once Piper and Austin would start a cake fight, there was no end. They just didn't have the time nor patience to clean them up and get them ready again.

Austin smiled in disappointment briefly, but then grinned again gently bringing the cake piece towards Piper's mouth as she still objected with a laugh, pushing away his hand as they wholeheartedly laughed with each other.

* * *

"Come here." Austin brings Piper into a tight bear hug, "Happy birthday Piper," he says as he looks directly at the camera and she closes her eyes, relishing in the comfort of his arms. "Thank you."

"May God bless you," he pats on her shoulders as he's still embracing her. As they pull away from each other, they look into each other's eyes. "Thanks Austin."

"And uh, may you reach all the heights, and a prosperous career," (points to the cake at the word career - she already had such a big fan following and he was proud of her), he said to her as they looked at each other.

Austin looks at Piper as she faces the camera and thanks her fans for all the love and care they've given her.


	4. Austin North: More than Just a Name

**So this is an excerpt from an upcoming chapter of BOUNDLESS - I really liked how it turned out, and I really wanted to share it with you all - it's a drabble, an emotional one-shot if you will. **

**Backdrop: Piper has just called off her marriage with Matt (OC) at the altar, minutes before they were to get married. The reason? - Austin. Matt and his family put a heavy alegation on Piper's immoral character saying she had an affair with Austin even though she was already engaged. She feels traumatized with the fact that her parents had to tolerate such rubbish and uncalled for words being spoken to them because of how 'immoral' their daughter was. However, the truth was something else - Forget having an affair together, Piper and Austin could hardly stand each other. Moreover, Austin is unaware of the drama as his mother cleverly sent him away to Bangkok earlier that morning. However, he comes back to get his phone, which he realized he left in Piper's room when he went to say goodbye to her earlier in the day.**

**Austin North: More than Just a Name**

* * *

One could endearingly term him as 'an idiot.' Why? Because he was such a boy. He did stuff without thinking of the consequences. His actions were mostly dipped in harmless selfishness. Summarizing it, he never seemed as the mature type. A person could feel like face-palming over his bad-timing and the habit of being at the wrong place at the wrong time because it always brought trouble to others, especially Piper.

But that person would be wrong. For the first time, the man Austin North had emerged. The one Bob called his "pride". The man who Piper dreamed of as her soul mate. Today showed that he truly was so much more beneath the exterior of childishness. There resided a man there.

It started when he heard her sob and turned around to see.

Austin realized he forgot his phone in Piper's room, and climbed a ladder up to her room to get it; he saw his phone on her dressing table and picked it up; he was just about to leave when he heard quiet sobs from a corner in the room, and turned around to find her on the floor, hugging her knees, her back against the closed front door.

He could've gone but he chose to stay. Maybe because he was curious or maybe because he instinctively knew that something was wrong with her. He was genuinely concerned when he asked her the reason behind her tears. "Piper? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

And she? She was mad seeing the reason behind her parent's insult standing in front of her, asking oh-so-innocently why she was crying.

But he didn't know that, the man was still hidden.

He walked over to her petite shaken frame, kneeling down on his feet in front of her to her level as she dared not move a muscle. Concern dripping from his very body movement. Be it the eyes that had gotten soft or the safe distance between them. Distance enough that they were apart but proximity enough that she would know, _'hey, I'm here for you.'_

But in her mind there was a storm.

A storm - of memories, of lies, of insults, of mistakes. And there was only one to be blamed.

Austin North.

She abruptly stood up, causing him to stand up as well, facing her. "Why did you come here." Her voice was flat, void of emotion.

"I forgot my phone here." He said innocently, unaware of what had just transpired.

"Not your phone, WHY DID YOU EVEN COME TO GARDENIA?!" She roared, her anger knew no bounds. She roughly grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"Piper – " A calm yet livid Austin looked at her hand that had so roughly grabbed the collars of his jacket, and then back to her as she let go of her hold on his collar, anger clearly in her eyes.

She confronted him, the still confused him. The still boyish him. The one who didn't acknowledge that his actions could have consequences. "Because of _YOUU_, Mom and Dad had to listen to so many disgraced words!"

"Piper, what are you saying?"

"Because of your _pranks_, your _behaviours_, your _actions_ – they've been humiliated in front of everyone!"

"Piper I – " He tried to calm her down, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

However, before he could, she fiercely pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me. DON'T. TOUCH. ME. AUSTIN."

She continued to berate him. "Why are you here? In my city, in my life, in my room?! Why are you in front of me? Why didn't you just go away?!"

And he still didn't know, why was he being asked those _questions_? What did he do so wrong by being there that she kept marking him as the sole reason of her family's mockery. "Piper, what did I even do?"

And then she said the words which shook his very soul as she bore her eyes into his with such intensity that he'd never seen before.

" You know what those people are saying? That me and you have a _thing_. They're putting such a heavy allegation on me! That before the wedding, with you I..."

And this was the exact moment when the man emerged. The shock and the anger and the split second it took him to register the impact of his words. Anguish reflected on his face - Austin may be a carefree guy with no respect for responsibility but he was not a spoiled brat. He may not know how to pray or go to Church every Sunday but that did not mean he didn't know which lines are not to be crossed. In his head, what he did was purely fun and in harmless teasing. In his selfish childishness, he didn't see his actions through others' eyes. But when it was spelled out to him albeit in an unfinished sentence, his reaction was that of a man. The kind of man who could take on the world if anyone dared to say something wrong about his dear and near ones. The kind of men who had fought wars and won. The man who had hot blood burning through his veins, ready to burst at the mere thought that someone intended harm to someone he held dear.

The kind of man who truly was called a Real Man.

But the child within him was stubborn. "WITH ME - ?!" Still finding an easy way out. She should've explained, she should've explained more, she should've made it clear that it was all a misunderstanding. "Didn't you tell them - forget being with each other, we could murder each other any second!" A joke from his side to her. A fight from her side to him. There was nothing here what they thought it was.

Then she came into play and he saw in her a woman. Not the kind he had flirted with or dated. But a woman so strong and complete that he said she could never exist. The one who was confronting him, the child him, not for her broken marriage but the insult of her parents.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!" His pranks, his jokes, his carelessness was the reason she was being painted as a disgraced girl and her parents as shameless people. "I don't care about my wedding being called off. But what the HELL do I do about Mom and Dad's reputation and honour being torn to pieces! Huh! All because of YOUUU!" And just that thing, just her very basic concern for her parents brought out the guilt in him and in her he saw himself.

Wouldn't he be feeling so restless and angry if someone was the reason of _his_ parents' public insult?

_Doesn't it make them one of a kind?_

Her hands balled up into fists, she started to hit him again and again on his upper chest, frustrated with him. "I HATE YOU Austin, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU." She said the words repeatedly as she hit him, and she cried. He stood by initially and kept being hit. But by then, the man within had taken charge. She was right but she was so wrong. Her words were right, her anger justified but her actions were so wrong. Her blows wouldn't hurt him but only increase her pain, the helpless pain of seeing her parents be insulted. His apologies were of no use and maybe he knew. Maybe that's why he gathered her close and gave her what she needed the most at that time. A comforting hug as he brought her into his arms, her head against his chest.

A shoulder to lean and someone to say that she wasn't alone. He, as a man, admitted his fault. Something the childish him wouldn't do. In that moment, he truly was a man who apologized and meant it. "I'm sorry, Piper. I'm sorry." He said again and again. He didn't know his actions could have such dire consequences.

That broke her down even more. What was she to do when she didn't even have him to blame? He came out, he apologized. So she cried and he couldn't bear it. He consoled her, brought her closer still and in a calm soothing voice told her to relax and calm herself down. Like a real man would.

It stayed with him, the man hidden beneath was very much there when they were being accused of their actions together. He didn't stay quiet, he wasn't intimidated. He roared and he made sure everyone heard him. He was no pushover, then. He was Austin North. The man who knows what to speak and when he speaks, he knows how to shut everyone else up. Not every one can do it. Only a real man can.

Just like in that moment, he was.

And regardless of what tomorrow brings, the man he was today is proof enough that one day, surely, he will become what he can be.

Austin North.

Something much more real than just a name.


	5. Dancing with the Stars

**Hello again everyone! **

**I know I've been really bad - haven't posted a paustin shot in forever! Been busy with boundless, and still am hehe. Anyways, thank you so much for loving all the one shots so far - here's the next one! Well, this one is actually Paustin/Jogan. You as a reader can decide what their offscreen relationship actually is ;) Although, publicly in this one-shot Austin has said to the media that he thinks of Piper as a good friend and likes to tease her a lot, just like Logan does to Jasmine; while Piper has said to the media that her and Austin share a good, friendly relationship off-screen.  
**

**Backdrop: Disney Channel has its own version of Dancing with the Stars - Disney/Teen Style. So each contestant is a teen celebrity, and is paired up with a choreographer of the opposite gender. Anyway, Piper and Austin go on the show, but as Jasmine and Logan, promoting their show I Didn't Do It. The host/MC of the show is Mitchell Musso (Oliver from Hannah Montana), along with Jason Earles (Jackson from Hannah Montana; Rudy from Kickin' It). At this point in my one shot, David Henrie has just finished his performance, in which he did a Bollywood performance with his Russian, international choreographer, according to the challenge that the judges gave him for this week; David's outfit is similar to the character Aladdin from Disney's Alaadin.  
**

**Read on to find out what happens next! If you're a true paustin shipper, I'm sure you'll be able to read in between the lines and find some cute paustin moments ;)**

**OOC. You've been warned. **

* * *

"Where's that noise coming from?" Jason asked.

"What noise?" Mitchel added.

"I think it's coming from the audience - ahhhh now lookie who we have here!"

The camera pans to two front seats in the studio audience, where Piper and Austin are sitting close together, side by side. They are looking into each other's eyes... but not the way you would think. Both of them seem to be talking. They seem to be engrossed in an... argument? A squabble perhaps.

"Oh. I see." Jason hinted.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Mitchel continues to object and try to get them to stop arguing, eventually interrupting the couple's conversation, causing them to look up at the anchors.

"Oh C'mon Mitchel, what are you doing? Is that any way to behave with our guests?" Hearing Jason's voice who was now standing beside him, Mitchel turned his face towards his co-host.

"Oh." Mitchel commented, intrigued.

"Please welcome! - Jasmine and Logan from I Didn't Do It!" Jason roared as Piper and Austin stopped their argument facade and smiled, looking at the camera and stage, waving hi's.

Mitchel then beckoned the duo to come onto the stage in a friendly manner.

The three judges sitting in their chairs clapped, along with the contestants and rest of the studio audience.

Austin, who was holding Piper's hand, let go of her hand as he stood from his seat and stepped onto the stage. He then turned around to face Piper with a charming smile; she placed her hand into his open palm as she gets up and he helps her ascend onto the stage together like a true gentleman. They let go of their hands as Austin approaches the contestant and hosts on stage, giving them warm side hugs. Piper follows, walking past Austin and confidently shaking hands with all three dashing men - David, Mitchel, and Jason.

"Wow Logan and Jasmine!" Mitchel said, elated to have them on the DWTS stage. "Glad to have you here." As Mitchel spoke, Piper started to walk back to stand beside Austin, but David was standing in her place. An awkward moment passed between Piper and Austin. Having no choice, she stood beside David. David in turn noticed the disappointment and awkwardness between the duo and moved away silently to stand beside Mitchel as he continued to speak. A smile grew on his face as he secretly watched a grin adorn Austin's lips and he moved closer to Piper, now standing right beside her. She flashed a gleaming smile at him as their shoulders touched.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." He announced to the audience while David moved away from Piper to stand beside him, and Jason handed Piper and Austin their mics. Just by the amount of applause from the audience, contestants, and even the judges, it was clear that most, if not all, were ardent fans of the show, and even more ardent fans of Jogan and their chemistry. Anyone that was following the show knew that finally after two seasons, Jogan had finally happened, and were now dating. "You know, the main thing about boyfriends and girlfriends is that they're always fighting." Piper and Austin looked at Mitchel with amused expressions, their heads tilted as he spoke, "BF-GF without fighting is like fish without water. Ya really can't live without it. By the way, what were you two exactly arguing about?" Mitchel asked as he looked at the duo.

"We were just arguing about which contestant is good," Piper answered nonchalantly. Austin looked at her while she answered, and then looked blankly ahead, musing when she started to say who her favourite contestant was. His face became slightly rigid, unknown to everyone. _Don't say a guy's name, don't say a guy's name, _he chanted in his mind.

"I think my favourite contestant is, David."

_And she said it_. An annoyed expression crossed his face, as his smile vanished and a thin line appeared on his lips. "Because he has really gorgeous eyes and I love his chemistry," and then she giggled.

Austin looked away, anywhere but at her. _Of course you do. Of course he does. Damn David Henrie and his dashing good looks and chocolate boy personality and his built macho man physique. _Austin was fit, but not muscle, built fit. He never seemed to think of considering getting a built body until now. Although this was part of the script, he didn't fail to notice the genuine excitement on Piper's face seeing David.

An innocent smile was on David's lips. In fact, he even blushed a little when Piper praised him. "Thank you, Jasmine." He thanked her genuinely. So sweet of her.

Mitchel bobbed his head up and down as Jason intervened, "Ooooh, praising another man in front of your boyfriend," he teased. Austin still had a thin line across his lips as he didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Okay well Jasmine has declared who she likes. Now why don't you tell us your favourite too. Whose chemistry, and _biology..._ (with quirking eyes and tapping his fingers) do you like?"

Austin smiled as he looked on. Piper looked at Austin beside her, who seemed to be pondering, deep engrossed in thought. Why was he taking that long to choose? Then she tilted her head at him, more eager to know his choice. _Watch him choose Zendaya Coleman or a similar hot girl with those long legs or something._ On the outside, she looked amused. But on the inside? Now that was a different story.

Teasing in payback, he scanned the contestants slowly, leaning and stepping away from Piper as if to get a closer look at each contestant, "Mmmm... I think, here, it's Zendaya."

Surprised yet elated, Zendaya who was sitting in the contestants area sent Austin a flirtatious smile his way. All in good fun of course. He smiled back at her as he stood back beside Piper. However, a bit of space now existed between the duo, their shoulders no longer touching.

Austin shifted his weight a little and looked at Piper beside him as she objected with an amused smile, "She _cannot_ match up to David."

_Oh really now._

"Just look at his _eyes. _His _romance_, his _chemistry!" _David lowered his eyes as he felt himself profusely blushing. Being the introvert he was, he felt flattered by her praise.

"Yeah, well you _gotta_ see Zendaya's moves! I _guarantee_ you won't want to see anything else after that." She gave him a scrutinizing look as she looked up and down his face as he moved closer to her, bumping his shoulders with hers, _mhhm. I know exactly what moves you're hinting at._

She was just about to give a fitting reply as he looked at her with that usual, charming smirk on his face. However, before she could, Raven Simone, one of the three judges, spoke into her mic - "You know, I think I'm seeing less _chemistry_ between these two, and more _interest_ in those two," she teased, hinting their interest in Zendaya and David rather than in themselves. Apart from that, her inner fangirl was literally squealing seeing the two bickering like that - they looked so so cute and adorable together. The way he was looking at her even backstage before the show was oh so charming, and the way she would blush and laugh every time he would tease her sent her heart in flutters. _Y'all just need to get married, okay? Okay. _

"Oh, that's definitely there, Ms. Raven!" On the outside, she was being pretty cool, replying to THE Raven Simone. But on the inside, she was having an internal freak-out - she grew up with watching That's So Raven, and her dancing? So freaking awesome. "What do you say, Logan?" She turned her body excitedly towards him as she faced him, "Let's exchange partners? We've squabbled enough in I Didn't Do It."

David, a finger on his chin, peered at the duo beside him as both of them just kept looking at each other, into each other's eyes. The twinkle and excitement in her eyes, and the genuine grin and happiness on his face. There's gotta be more to than what meets the eye here. They just _can't_ be 'just friends.' _I mean, just look at the way they look at each other! _Even a simple 'looking at each other' face oozed chemistry, and they seemed so so comfortable with each other. Mitchel's voice brought him out of his musings as he turned his face towards Mitchel standing on the other side of him.

Austin was about to reply, but Mitchel interrupted, not letting him say his line. "Now hold on a second - I think Corbin wants to say something."

Corbin took the mic in his hands as he sat beside Raven in the judges panel. "Mitchel, I think we should let them have their favourite partners. And then we'll see who looks better with who - "

While Corbin's words immediately made Piper ecstatic at the thought of getting to dance with David, this caused a hullabaloo in Austin's mind. This wasn't really part of the script - why did Piper have to suggest switching partners? She knew how horrible of a dancer he was - the only person he'd ever danced with was her, and that too on the show. _Oh boy. _He turned away, hiding his face from the camera as he took a deep breath, petrified of dancing with ZENDAYA, the best trained contestant on the show. He literally had two left feet. Of course, IDDI and Jogan fans extremely begged to differ, as they all thought he was an excellent ballroom dancer. His dances with Piper in the show had proved it. One at a Valentines' school dance in the first season, and the other at a friend's one-month anniversary party in the second season.

Mitchel interrupted Corbin's line - "Oh no Corbin, I'm good. I don't really feel like dancing today," he nonchalantly said with a cocky mock attitude.

"I'm not talking about _you_." He bluntly said with a straight face as he pointed the pen that was in his fingers at him.

Mitchel briefly glared at him comically, and then perked up again. "Okay then." He started to hustle and bustle on his feet, stammering about how to make this happen. It wasn't part of the script so they were having to improvise.

Jason saved his behind and got the show on the road, "I'll go get Zendaya." He left the stage to get her from her seat on the lounge couches that the contestants comfortably sat on.

_Oh yea. Good idea. _"Oh yea! Yes, go get Zendaya." He then moved to the edge of the stage where Elena, David's hot international choreographer sat on the lounge couch by the rest of the contestants and their choreographers. "Elena baby! You alright?" Mitchel shamelessly flirted with her.

Elena in return just blankly stared at him with a smile, giving him no reaction.

"Just hang on baby, I'll return to you soon." He shamelessly said again as he moved back to the center of the stage as Jason brought Zendaya to David, Piper, and Austin in the center.

Elena gave him an incredulous look, her jaw dropped as he walked back towards the group of people on the stage.

"Alrighty. Let's do this." Mitchel said.

The four shuffled their feet as they were being juggled around by Mitchel and Jason hastily.

_Ah. Picture perfect. So cute. _Mitchel mused as he saw Piper and Austin standing close together, his arm around her shoulder; and then David and Zendaya standing a bit aways from them, a bit of space between them. Both David and Zendaya kept their hands close to their own bodies, while Piper and Austin looked quite comfortable in each other's presence, either sending each other gleaming smiles while his arm was around her shoulder, or the fact that the 'personal space' rule didn't seem to exist for the two.

"Wait. That's the same as before."

Piper, Austin, David, and Zendaya were flustered as Mitchel and Jason kept moving them around. Both Mitchel and Jason couldn't help it, their hands had a mind of its own as it kept putting Piper and Austin beside each other. They looked so picture perfect. A mischievous idea planted into Jason's mind as he took Piper and Zendaya's hands as they stood beside David and Austin, respectively. He moved as if to put her right beside Austin again. Austin thought he was going to do the same, and instinctively started to raise his arm to bring her close, but his mouth dropped when Jason at the last second jerked her back towards his own body, away from him. _Gotcha buddy. _

Before Piper and Zendaya knew what was happening, they felt a tug on their wrists, and before they knew it Jason pulled them to his own body, to the side of the stage, his arms draped around their shoulders, a cool dude spunk attitude written all over his body language. _Miladies. Haha suckers! _He looked amusedly and contentedly at the flabbergasted expressions on David and Mitchel's faces. Austin just smiled at the lighthearted moment as he looked at a happy, smiling Piper who smiled at him back. In his mind, he was confused - shouldn't Austin, just like David and Mitchel, object? _Hmm, maybe he's one of those shy guys. _

Piper and Zendaya rolled their eyes and glared playfully ahead.

"Hey, that is so not cool!" David perked up, and Mitchel joined in. Immediately, both boys rightfully strode over to take the hot and happening Zendaya away from Jason's petite clutches and bring her over to the center of the stage.

Austin watched with an amused expression at the cute look on Piper's face as she rolled her eyes, Jason still not letting go of her.

"NOW HOLD ON A DARN SECOND!" As Piper playfully wringed herself free of Jason's clutches and confidently strode over to beside Austin, Mitchel roared, sticking his finger up in the air furiously. "ENOUGH!"

"Elena, how's milady doin?" David started to laugh out loud as Mitchel plopped onto the couch beside Elena, his arm draped in a cuddling manner with his choreographer. Everyone joined in laughter as Elena snuggled closer playfully while Mitchel told the sound guy to start the music.

As the "Ooh La La" song that David and his partner had danced to prior to Piper and Austin's entry onto the stage began to play, David slightly bowed and extended his arm towards Piper who was standing beside Austin, catching her attention. Gleaming, she happily placed her hand in his. Quite a bit of space existed between the two as David started to circle her around him, while she went all out as she danced with him. Now normally, David was one to pull the lady he was dancing with into his arms as he would twirl her around to and fro in a ballroom and waltz-like romantic manner. However, this was not the case with Piper. It was as if he was being extra careful to not get too close to her as he danced with her. On the other hand, Piper was being quite bold in her dance with him, like an atom bomb, moving her hips to and fro, enjoying the moment.

When Austin saw that David and Piper had started to dance, he turned towards Zendaya standing on the other side of him, asking for her hand in a sweet, gentleman-like manner. _Okay, here goes nothing._ He twirled the professional dancer around to and fro as she gladly danced with him. She was quite fast-paced and twirled and danced with him like a ballerina expert. However, he managed to hold his ground as he continued to dance with her, a constant amount of space always being between them throughout the dance; meanwhile, at the same time, Piper and David enjoyed themselves thoroughly as David got more open with her, seeing her enthusiasm, twirling her around and busting moves. She was a lot of fun! Austin sneakily stole glances at Piper throughout their dances.

As they felt the song's audio start to fade out, signaling the end of the dance, both David and Austin gave their girls a twirl before letting go.

Mitchel got up and joined everyone on stage, while Jason handed David, Piper, and Austin their mics. Zendaya stood without a mic on one side of Austin, and on the other side of him stood David, who had Piper standing beside him on the other side, away from Austin.

"So. How'd it feel dancing with our powerhouse Zendaya?"

Piper spoke through her mic with a giggle and teasing voice, "An 'ooh la la' feel."

"Yeah, definitely it was a 'ooh la la' feeling." He had to admit, Zendaya was one hell of a twirling machine.

He was about to continue, but David spoke up, taking Piper into a side hug with one arm. "Well, your Jasmine definitely enjoyed herself dancing with me."

Piper giggled slightly as David let go of her.

"I could see that. Enjoying a little too much," he said with a hint of jealousy in his voice and a straight face.

Piper replied, looking at him, but her words became inaudible to the audience as Corbin's voice bellowed from his mic - "Now I think I want - I want to see Logan and Jasmine dancing together. And anyways, Zendaya finds David really hot, so I think we should - "

"Alrighty then! You heard the man! Music please!" Mitchel said, clearing the stage along with Jason to let the couples dance.

As the music from the same song started to play again, Piper looked at Austin as he stood before her, bent down at the waist, and hand extended for her to accept his hand to dance. A mischievous grin was on Piper's face as her hand hovered over his open palm, teasing as if she was contemplating whether to accept his hand or not. Austin continued to have a smile on his face as a moment later, she placed her hand in his, and he suddenly pulled her close to his body. She squealed in delight in return.

The photographer of the channel clicked a shot of Piper placing her hand in his before Austin started to dance with her, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Wide, gleaming smiles were on their faces and their eyes twinkled as Piper and Austin danced, not taking their eyes off of each other for even a second. She had her right arm securely around the back of his neck and her left hand in his as it extended. He had his left hand around the left side of her waist and his right hand into her left as they circled around slowly, blissfully enjoying each other's company. It was like no one else existed around them - just them. She continued to smile wide, showing her pearl white teeth as he twirled her around, but not like he did with Zendaya. This was completely different - much more romantic. Mitchel and Jason watched with concentration, trying to decipher the equation between them as their ballroom/waltz like position was still intact, and Austin pulled her closer still, a thin sheet of air between the front of their bodies. They kept looking into each others' eyes as Piper felt her feet being lifted off the floor and her body being twirled around by Austin, and both of them laughed and smiled at each other.

Mitchel whispered into Jason's ear, _either they're REALLY good actors, or something is definitely cookin' behind the scenes. _

_Tell me about it. The girl's all bold and atom bomb-ish with David, and all blushy and bashful with Austin? _

Then both boys looked at each other with a 'are you thinking what I'm thinking' look on their faces - _Yep. That's it - they look like they're in loveee. _

As Zendaya and David continued to dance, Austin extended his arm and Piper pulled away, only to be pulled back into his arms once again. He turned her around into his arms once again, his right hand fully enveloped around her waist and her hand around his neck as he dipped her slightly. Jason watched amusedly as they let out breathless laughs at each other, their eyes gleaming.

A mischievous idea lit up in Jason's brain as Piper and Austin continued to dance like lovebirds. He tapped his finger on Piper's shoulder as Austin whirled her around, making her suddenly become flush with his chest, causing her to squeal and let out a breathless laugh at his action, and he gave a half-smirk half mischievous smile to her in return. Piper, and Austin, blatantly ignored Jason's tap on her shoulder as they were too engrossed in looking at each other, laughing, smiling, and giggling, their hands always around each other in one way or another.

Even the photographer didn't miss out on this sweet chance to take a snap of this heavenly picture. Piper and Austin payed no heed to the photographer as he quickly managed to take a snap of the duo in their stance. To them, they weren't even dancing - just basking in the warmth of each others' company. _The pose and picture itself looked ANYTHING but professional. _

_I rest my case._ Jason walked back to stand beside Mitchel on the side of the stage as both couples continued to dance.

Suddenly, Piper stopped moving her feet when he extended his arm, her being at an arms width away from her. This caused Austin as well to stop moving his feet. Her hand still in his, she moved close to him on her own accord as if to whisper something in his ear or something. Austin understood the same, and willingly let her come close to him with a smile. He openly let out a laugh and smiled as she whispered into his ear. However, what the cameras failed to notice as they were too busy also simultaneously taking a shot of David and Zendaya dancing, is that Piper had softly also kissed him on his cheek mere moments after she whispered something inaudible to the audience, contestants, judges, viewers, and alike. It was like their little secret.

However, one person did notice it. Mitchel's eyes grew mischievous and his eyebrows quirked upwards. _Okay, that is not in the script. Like, at all. _Actually, come to think of it, none of this was. Originally, they were just supposed to have a dance-off between David and Zendaya, but guess that didn't happen.

Piper was flushed against Austin's chest as he lowered her down suddenly, their bodies parallel to the floor. Even wider smiles and cute laughter was across their faces after she had whispered into his ear and then kissed his cheek, if that was even possible.

As the song ended, all four individuals let go and stood upright as Mitchel and Jason handed them their mics. While Mitchel was in the process of handing David and Zendaya his mics (he was stretching his arm in front of Piper and Austin so that David could reach for them, as he was standing beside Austin on the other side), Piper asked him what he thought.

"The both of you look different on the outside than what's on the inside!" He answered with a flustered and flabbergasted voice. He hinted at the fact that on the outside, they seemed to be all miffed and jealous of each other's partners, and on the inside, just romantically enjoyed dancing with each other. Or so everyone thought.

Piper just giggled in return, small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Okay well let's ask our judges. What did you guys think of their performances?"

Corbin took no longer than a second to pick up his mic and comment on Piper and Austin's cute, romantic dance. "This couple right here, definitely." He said, pointing to Piper and Austin.

The other two judges agreed with Corbin and nodded their head, speaking words of agreeance that these two were one of the cutest couples they had set their eyes on.

"Oh, I mean uh - " He looked at the director, understanding. "Both are good - David and Zendaya danced very well as well! Both couples are great."

Piper and Austin smiled and looked at each other with wide grins as the judges praised them.

"I don't believe this." Mitchel objected. "All you guys are smiling and whatnot, while another man is taking milady away from me!" He wailed as he walked over to the edge of the stage, seeing Jason cuddling and snuggling with Elena.

The audience erupts in laughter.

"Oh but look how cute the siblings look together!" David teased.

"C'mon get up, will ya." Mitchel literally had to drag him out of his seat and onto the stage, "Yeah yeah she was just taking out the dandruff from your hair."

Jason glared at him.

"Okay thank you so much Logan and Jasmine, take your seats and enjoy the rest of the show!"

Piper and Austin smiled at the same, and shook hands with everyone on the stage. They walked hand in hand to the other edge of the stage where the guest celebrities sat, and Austin then let go, descending down the stage first. He turned around, and offered his open palm again in front of her like a true gentleman. Piper gladly placed her hand in his as he helped her descend the stage, and then both of them sat in their seats.


End file.
